sednafandomcom_es-20200214-history
C86
C86 es el nombre de una recopilación en casete publicada por la revista musical británica NME en 1986, y posteriormente se convirtió en el nombre de un subgénero musical. El Cassette C86 La cinta fue una tardía continuación a C81, una diversa colección de nuevas bandas, publicada por New Musical Express (NME) en 1981 junto con el sello Rough Trade. C86 fue diseñada de manera similar para reflejar la nueva escena musical del momento y recopilada por los editores de NME; Roy Carr, Neil Jones y Adrian Thrills quienes tomaron las canciones de sellos como Creation, Pink o Ron Johnson. Los lectores debían pagar por la cinta via correo postal aunque se publicó posteriormente un LP por Rough Trade en 1987. Esta fue la cinta 23 de NME aunque su número de catálogo fuese NME022, C81 había sido doblada a COPY001. El resto de cintas fueron recopilatorios promocionando los almacenes de los sellos y dedicados a géneros como el R&B, Nothern Soul, Jazz o Reggae. La cinta C86, a pesar de su posterior asociación con un género del mismo nombre, tenía un sonido mucho más duro y punk por parte de las primeras canciones de hasta 5 bandas del sello Ron Johnson; The Shrubs, A Witness, Stump, bIG fLAME y The Mackenzies. Su elevada excentricidad fue completamente diferente a las guitarras a lo The Byrds y misteriosas melodías que fueron las llamadas bandas 'C86'. NME promovió junto con el Instituto de Londres de Arte Contemporáneo, que hicieron una semana de conciertos en julio de 1986 con la mayoría de grupos que aparecen en el cassette. Recopilaciones posteriores En 1996 NME siguió la tradición de recopilar un álbum de nuevas bandas (esta vez en formato CD) con la publicación de C96. Pero esta vez tuvo poco impacto y ha sido prácticamente olvidado.Tim Footman, Tangents blog, 2002, http://www.tangents.co.uk/tangents/main/2002/dec/c96.html Para remarcar el 20 aniversario de la cinta, un recopilación disponible sólo para descarga, C06, de bandas contemporáneas inspiradas en aquellas que aparecían en la cassette original, esta fue dispuesta por un sitio indie en julio de 2006. Además una retrospectiva inspirada en C86 (aunque más unida a los elementos indiepop), llamada CD86, Nota de Prensa en el CD86 Myspace, http://www.myspace.com/cd86sanctuaryrecords se va a publicar en octubre de 2006 por Sanctuary Records. El Instituto de Londres de Arte Contemporáneo rememorará el aniversario albergando "C86 - Still Doing It For Fun, Sitio web del Instituto de Arte Contemporáneo, C86 - Still Doing It For Fun, Oct 2006, http://www.ica.org.uk/?lid=12257 una exhibición y dos noches de conciertos celebrando el ascenso de la música independiente británica. Una película documental recuerda el período, "Hungry Beat", dirigida por Bob Stanley y Paul Kelly (A octubre de 2006 todavía en producción). Tangents blog; Hungry Beat, The Sun Is Shining, July 27 2006, http://unpopular.typepad.com/unpopular/2006/07/hungry_beat_the.html Legado El ex empleado de NME, Andrew Collins resumió a C86 titulándolo "the most indie thing to have ever existed" (Traducción: La cosa más indie que jámas haya existido). Bob Stanley, un periodista del Melody Maker a finales de los años 1980 y miembro de la banda Saint Etienne declararon de manera similar en una entrevista en 2006Bob Stanley, Uncut Magazine, Feb 2006 que C86 representaba el "beginning of indie music...It's hard to remember how underground guitar music and fanzines were in the mid 80s; DIY ethics and any residual punk attitudes were in isolated pockets around the country and the C86 comp and gigs brought them together in an explosion of new groups" (Traducción: el comienzo de la música independiente... Es difícil recordar como la música underground de guitarras y fanzines a mediados de los años 1980, la ética házlo tú mismo y cualquier aptitud punk fuera aislada en los bolsillos del país y la recopilación C86 y los conciertos les llevaron juntos a una explosión de nuevos grupos). Martin Whitehead, que llevaba el sello Subway en los últimos 1980 (cuya primera distribución fue de The Shop Assistants) confirma esta visión Hann, Michael Fey City Rollers http://arts.guardian.co.uk/features/story/0,11710,1325674,00.html creyendo que había tenido una influencia política. "Before C86, women could only be eye-candy in a band, I think C86 changed that - there were women promoting gigs, writing fanzines and running labels" (Traducción: Antes de C86, las mujeres sólo podían ser enganches en una banda, creo que C86 cambió eso - había mujeres promocionando conciertos, escribiendo en fanzines y llevando sellos discográficos). En cambio, algunos escritores lamentan la influencia de la cinta había tenido en la escena musical de ese tiempo y posteriormente. Everett True, un escritor de NME en 1986 la denominóEverett True, Plan B blog http://planbmag.com/blogs/staff/2005/07/22/friday-22-july/ como "unrepresentative of its times (as opposed to the brilliant C81 comp) and even unrepresentative of the small narrow strata of music it thought it was representing" (Traducción: Irrepresentativa de su tiempo (al contrario de la brillante recopilación C81) e incluso no representativa del pequeño y estrecho estrato de música que creía representar). Alastair Fitchett, editor de un sitio Web/blog durante mucho tiempo, fue más allá. A pesar de ser fan de muchas de las bandas de la cinta afirmó "(The NME) laid the foundations for the desolate wastelands of what we came to know by that vile term 'Indie'. What more reason do you need to hate it ?" (Traducción: La NME dio los cimientos para las tierras desoladas de basura de lo que se conoció con el vil término de 'Indie'. ¿Qué más razón necesitas para odiarlo?). Listado de Canciones El listado completo de canciones de la recopilación C86 fue: Cara A # Primal Scream - Velocity Girl # The Mighty Lemon Drops - Happy Head # The Soup Dragons - Pleasantly Surprised # The Wolfhounds - Feeling So Strange Again # The Bodines - Therese # Mighty Mighty - Law # Stump - Buffalo # Bogshed - Run To The Temple # A Witness - Sharpened Sticks # The Pastels - Breaking Lines # Age of Chance - From Now On, This Will Be Your God Cara B # The Shop Assistants - It's Up To You # Close Lobsters - Firestation Towers # Miaow - Sport Most Royal # Half Man Half Biscuit - I Hate Nerys Hughes ( From The Heart ) # The Servants - Transparent # The Mackenzies - Big Jim (There's no pubs in Heaven) # bIG fLAME - New Way (Quick Wash And Brush Up With Liberation Theology) # Fuzzbox - Console Me # McCarthy - Celestial City # The Shrubs - Bullfighter's Bones # The Wedding Present - This Boy Can Wait El género C86 A lo largo del tiempo C86 se convirtió en un apelativo para un movimiento dentro de la escena indie británica, normalmente mofada por ser cursi, guitarras metálicas y cortes de pelo con forma de cacerola de sus cantantes y fans masculinos. Muchas de las bandas de las que ahora se refieren como 'C86' quedaron fuera de la recopilación, tales como The June Brides y Biff Bang Pow!. Más tarde se asoció con el sonido pero todavía tenía que emerger tales como Talulah Gosh, Razorcuts o The BMX Bandits quienes en 1990 publicaron el álbum llamado C86. Todo el plantel de Sarah Records fue determinado con asociaciones con C86 aunque a primera publicación del sello no fuese hasta 1988. El enlace entre el género y la cinta C86 se cuestiona ampliamente. Everett True manifestó en 2006 que "C86 didn't actually exist as a sound, or style. I find it weird, bordering on surreal, that people are starting to use it as a description again" (Traducción: C86 realmente no existió como un sonido o un estilo. Lo encuentro muy raro, rallando lo surrealista, que la gente esté empezando a usar esa descripción otra vez).Everett True, Plan B Magazine, October 2006 Influencias En su libro Time Travel, el historiador pop Jon Savage traza los orígenes del C86 y del Twee pop en el tercer álbum homónimo de la Velvet Underground. Simon Reynolds hablando sobre el aspecto político-cultural de la escena se refiere a ella como una "revolt into childhood" (Traducción: Revulta en la niñez). Quizá las más obvia influencia fue el lado pop del post punk: bandas como The Television Personalities, The Swell Maps y Dolly Mixture. C86 tomó influencias de las bandas post-punk escocesas de principios de los años 1980 en el sello independiente Postcard: Orange Juice, Aztec Camera, The Fire Engines y Josef K (aunque las influencias soul, funk y disco de esas bandas se olvidaban normalmente). Otras influencias fueron la ética Hazlo tú mismo del punk representada por los fanzines de ese período como The Legend!, Are you Scared to get Happy? y Hungry Beat! que presentaban un abanico de bandas que luego se asociarían con C86. El movimiento continuó teniendo poder de influencia en los años 1990 con muchas bandas Riot Grrrl citando a C86 como una influencia y finalmente alcanzó su máximo éxito comercial con el grupo Belle and Sebastian. Actualidad En 2004 la recopilación de las tiendas Rough Trade Indiepop Vol 1 documentaba de manera efectiva la historia del sonido reconocido que fue datado entre el año 1986. Sellos como Matinee y Siesta o sitios web como Indiepages, Twee.net y Indie-MP3: Keeping C86 Alive continúan siendo influenciados por el sonido C86/Indiepop. Además de publicando o dando a conocer canciones de nuevas bandas, han redistribuido y recapitulado la mayoría del material producido en ese tiempo. Club británicos como How Does it Feel to be Loved continúan pinchando canciones de la cinta. Sin embargo, es en Suecia donde el sonido ha tenido una mayor repercusión donde una serie de sellos y nuevas bandas citan a C86 y el sello Sarah Records como su inspiración. Rogers, Jude Stockholm Syndrome http://arts.guardian.co.uk/filmandmusic/story/0,,1872154,00.html Referencias Categoría:Géneros musicales de los años 1980 Categoría:Géneros de música alternativa be:C86 br:C86 de:C86 en:C86 (album) fr:C86 ru:C86 sv:C86